Demi?
by reboo345
Summary: So here's the deal. Sarah Jones can see through the mist. But she's definitely not mortal. But she is not a demi-god either. If she's not either of these things then what is she? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sarah Jones can see through the mist, but she's not a demigod. Or a mortal. She's definitely powerful but what is she? Read to find out!**

**A/N Hi this is my first fanfic and I'm not really sure how this works. So to anyone who knows please tell me. Disclaimer: Besides, Sarah, Ivy, and Mrs. Echid I do not own anything in this story. AKA I don't own the PJO series.**

Demi-?

Chapter 1

Sarah's POV

Listen I didn't want to be a demi-god. I didn't want to spend my life fighting monsters and struggling to stay alive. I did not want to keep run and hiding from monsters my whole life. So plain and simply I was not a demi-god.

It all started one day at school. School is probably one of my favourite places to be. I can make friends with just about everyone. No best friends though, I treat everyone the same. If I don't well, we don't want to relive that moment. About everyone likes to around me (not to brag or anything) and I like to be around everyone too. If I can brag, I'm the most popular at Lincoln High. Again, only _about_ everyone. I have my music teacher, Mrs. Echid that always makes sure I get a **B** or lower. A **B** OR LOWER! I swear she doesn't understand that if I want to get into Harvard I need at least an A+ average. I mean she's like watching every move making notes on parts on I mess up on. So pretty much every mistake she gives me a mark down. Besides that, my grades are usually pretty good.

Anyway, so I was at lunch with all my friends and we were just talking. One of my friends, Ivy looked over my shoulder "uh oh" she said. "Mrs. Echid at three o'clock. She looks pretty steamed". Ivy is one of my closest friends. Don't tell anyone else I said that. She has short brown hair and a pretty elfish face if you ask me. Oh and she is OBESSED with nature. She knows the name of every single tree, flower, leaf, ext. "GET HERE NOW SARAH JONES!" Mrs. Echid screamed. "What did you do this time?" another friend of mine asked. "I d-don't k-know." I trembled.

I absolutely hate getting in trouble. I always cry because I've only got in to trouble three times at school. The first one was when I was in grade two and Alice Hall "accidently" tripped me while I was playing with the toy she wanted. I got really mad at her and bite her. The second time was in grade six and a boy by the name of Simon Lakosis came up to me and me and idiot with a lot of swears before and after the word and then... well I don't know what happened but, for some reason his feet turned to well.. clay.

" Did you not hear me miss. Jones?" she said. " I said GET HERE NOW! We need to have a little talk." She glanced over at Ivy. "ALONE!" Ivy's face suddenly turned very pale. Mrs. Ench gave me a death glare as I got up to follow her. We walked out of the cafeteria and in to the music room. "What did I do?" I asked still trembling. "Oh nothing." She said with an evil glint in eye. "Oh, besides being BORN!"

All of the sudden Mrs. Echid started to change shape. Instead of being a pale, dark haired, scary looking music teacher, she looked more like a pale, dark haired, scary looking monster! Oh, did I mention that her/ its bottom half is a scaly, snakelike tail. She also has a forked tongue and some very sharp fangs. Fun, isn't it?

I screamed and ran to the door. "Sorry honey," Mrs. Echid hissed. "The doors are locked." Then, as if by magic, the doors instantly closed. I needed to get out. Fast. But something was urging me to take off my silver anklet.

I had that anklet since I was born. My mom said my father had given it to me as present before he left. My father... My mom said that she had loved him more than anything in the world. Whenever he was in a crowd everyone would be looking at him, she had told me. It always seemed like he was a champion among men. Like he was God, creator of mankind. Though he was the most down to earth person she had ever met. Plus, he was smart. No, wise. He only had one flaw. What was it? He was deathly afraid of eagles. "So I am I" I thought. "I guess we have one thing in common.

I stood there deep in thought for a second. I realized that Mrs. Echid was getting closer. After that I realized that she had a giant spiked mace in her hand too. I looked down at my anklet. _Oh, what the heck_ I thought. I reached down and took off anklet. As soon as I did that, the silver chains started to grow larger, until they were about one foot long and in the shape of a silver crescent. Then what I had thought to be a bronze spear charm started growing large enough to be a bronze arrow. "Wow" I thought. I looked at Mrs. Echid who was about five feet away now and about to swing her mace. "Nice little trick." She hissed. I felt the bow and arrow in my hands. My grip tightened as I put the arrow in place. "It's worth a shot." I thought. "Now it is time to die, daughter of p-." I let go my arrow and it hit Mrs. Echid square in the chest. With one look of pain on her face, she disintegrated.

I stood there in awe, fear and a whole bunch of other emotions. I had no clue what to do. But it was too late to think about that because before I knew it, I went out cold

**Duh Duh Duh. Sorry i t is so short. How do you like it so far? Do you have any idea who her daddy is? If you can guess it you will in the next chapter hopefully. I probably won't update too much because I'm pretty busy during the week. Again please tell me how to use fanfic. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ivy's POV

I paced back and forwards outside the music room. What would Chiron think? It was my first year on the job and I couldn't even protect Sarah from Echidna. What kind of n... The door creaked open. I saw Sarah lying on the ground beside a silver bow and a celestial bronze arrow. I sat down beside her and checked her pulse. She was breathing. I sighed in relief. But where was Echidna? She could still be out there. But there was one thing I knew. Sarah needed to get to camp. Now.

I picked her unconscious body and bow and arrow. Boy it was heavy. I walked outside the school trying to be unseen. I called a taxi and told him to take me to half-blood hill. I did NOT want to take the gray sisters again. He stopped about a mile away from Half-Blood hill. "Are you sure want to- Whoa, is that girl unconscious?"He asked. "Is that a bow and arrow? Who are y-?" But I had already left the car. That was too close.

I dragged Sarah's body for about a mile until we reached the magical borders. I went over the borders and was halfway down the hill, when an blonde haired Apollo kid saw me and helped me carry her.

Sarah had been out for a while. I checked her pulse again to check if she was still breathing. Yes, but it was really slow. Finally we got her to infirmary. I left the Apollo camper to tend to her went to the big house.

They had just ended a meeting when I came so; Annabeth, Percy and Chiron were still there. "Ahh" Chiron said. "One of our first is back." "Yes and I found a Demi-God" I said proudly. "Wow, the only nymph besides you, that has come back so far is Juniper." Annabeth awed.

Oh yeah, I forgot to say. Ever since the Titan war we had lost satyrs because they either were killed, or went to help Grover bring back the wild. They had lost so many satyrs that they decided to find some brave nymphs (like me) to help find Half-Bloods. Since there are a few of us the Hecate cabin cast a spell on us to be able to live away from our tree.

"So this Half-Blood, who do think her parent is?" Chiron asked. "Well... I know that it is her father who is a god. But I don't know who he exactly is..." I said nervously. "Any different appearance?" Percy asked, looking at Annabeth's eyes. "No, nothing." I said sadly. "Well we will discuss this later." Chiron said. "Ivy I want you to check on.."

"Sarah Jones."

"Miss Jones at the infirmary."

I nodded and left.

I went up to the infirmary only to find the Apollo kid, whose name is Robin Sauft, telling me that she had already left to go to the undetermined cabin. Robin had told her everything about being a demigod already.

I walked down to the undetermined cabin and found Sarah around a group of new people. Leave it to Sarah to make friends as soon as she walks into a room. I pulled her away to talk to her. "How are you doing?" I asked. "Fine, I'm just a bit winded and confused." She replied. "Understandable. You took the fact that Greek Mythology is real better than most campers." I said. "Hey, just wondering you're, you're not a satyr are you? Robin told me that sa..". "No, I'm a nymph." I laughed. "Oh," Sarah said quietly before heading back to her friends.

I walked out of the cabin with a whole bunch of questions. Why is she fifteen and undetermined? The gods made a vow. Why doesn't she have ADHD or dyslexia? How come she has a powerful essence but just seems like a mortal? But most of all...

Who is her father?

I was walking deeper and deeper in to the forest. I could hear Harpies in the background. But it didn't matter I knew I was safe. I was heading to a place I hadn't been to for almost seven months.

My tree.

**I hoped you liked it! Please review but try to stay away from bad reviews the first one really hurt my feelings and I didn't want to keep going. I would really like a good review. But again do you know who her father is. I'll give you a hint: She hates eagles. Again REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Sarah, Ivy, and Robin but besides that I don't own anyone in the story.**

Chapter Three

Sarah's POV

As Ivy left I went back to my new friends. There were so many names to remember. Theresa, George, Darrin, Ally, Michael. All under thirteen. It wouldn't take too long to memorise the names. I'm usually pretty good with names.

But the whole situation was overwhelming. Sarah Jones, Demi-God. It doesn't sound right to me. That got me thinking, if my dad is a god, but I'm a girl would that make me a Demi-Goddess. No, that wouldn't make any sense. I if my dad was a god, then I would be a Demi-God, if my mom was a goddess, I would be a Demi-Goddess* (even if I was a boy). But Demi-Goddess didn't sound right either.

Plus the whole gods being real thing, yeah that was a lot to take once you had been unconscious for like, five hours. Robin had told me everything while he gave something that tasted like fudge and sushi at the same time. They tasted surprisingly good together. Robin. He was pretty cute. He had brown eyes (like me) shaggy black hair and muscular body. Oh, and he was pretty good at bringing me back to consciousness too.

Ally had given me a book that I could read about Greek Mythology. I opened it. The pages were filled with words gibberish. Wait, no, I think was ancient Greek. Oh, well it was hopeless now.

I taped Darrin on his shoulder. He is the oldest, besides me. Plus he had been in the Hermes cabin for four years before that. He turned around. "Can you help me?" I asked him. "Sure what's the problem?" Darrin replied. "I was wondering if you could read this out loud for me." I pointed to the book. "You can't read it?" He looked at me questionably with his soft gray eyes. "No" I said quietly. I hate not being able to comprehend things to the full extent that I can. I mean I'm usually the smartest person in the room.

Darrin finished with all the gods and goddesses and went to the titans. Kronos, Prometheus, Selene, Helios. The list went on and on. It was almost impossible to believe that this camp had defeated them all three years ago. After he finished with the Titans he went to the heroes. I think my favourite one was Heracles. The whole twelve labours were pretty cool. For some reason I felt like should thank him for something but I wasn't sure what. But, Hera freaking almost killed him!

Darrin finished the book and went outside to explore this place. There were about thirty cabins, all amazing but extremely different. There were two huge white ones at the end of the long line of cabins. The bigger one of the two scared the heck out of me. The reason why is because there were three huge eagles circling the cabin. I swear one glared at me. Those things and their sharp beaks, they look like they just want to rip out your liver. I shuddered.

One cabin caught my eye. It was pretty simple looking, grayish-silver with a picture of an owl on the door. I had an urge to go in to it. I walked over to the window and peaked through. It was pretty amazing. All the beds were pushed to the side of the cabin. There was a small armoury, an architect's drafting table, but the part of it, there was HUGE library. Even though it occurred to me that the books and scrolls would probably all be in ancient Greek, I still wanted to go in.

I turned the silver doorknob. The cabin was empty. I had been so dazed by the library it didn't occur to that no one was in there. I went straight to the back of the cabin. I noticed a huge book on a coffee table. I went over to it. The title of the book was "GREEK MYTHOLOGY". Wait a second, I could read it? I looked at the book again. There it was GREEK MYTHOLOGY. It was in English! I opened the book to a random page. All I read was the letter "P" before I heard a girl's voice say "C'mon guys, let's get ready for dinner. Remember we have Capture the flag after dinner and we still need make sure we have an alliance with the Apollo cabin." I glanced outside and saw a blonde haired girl with gray eyes leading a whole bunch of campers in to the cabin. Damn, I need to get NOW. I looked around to see if there was exit. Behind one of the squished bunk beds there was a side door. I pushed the bunk bed back as fast as I could and sprinted out the door.

As I ran I kept looking back at that cabin and then...CRASH. As I fell, I saw a boy, about nineteen, with black hair and sea green eyes. "I'm so sorry!" I told him. "That's okay, I was just heading over to the Athena cabin to see my girlfriend." He replied.

"I don't think I've seen you around. I'm Percy Jackson, who are you?"

"I'm Sarah Jones. I just got here."

"Oh! You're the one that Ivy brought. Why were you in the infirmary?"

"Well, this snake woman attacked me and I shot her with a bow and arrow thingy."

"Echidna?"

"Mrs. Echid? You've seen her before?"

"Ever heard of the explosion at the Gateway Arch?"

I nodded.

"That was me."

I laughed. "What were you doing in the Athena Cabin?" Percy asked.

"I err... I was. Did you hear that? I think somebody's calling me. Bye!" I said as ran back to my cabin.

Percy's POV

That girl was strange. I thought back to the big house and the little talk we had with Ivy. Who could her father be? For some reason I had a feeling that either I hated her dad or he hated me. Ares? No, she is way too friendly. Dionysius, maybe, I mean could be possible. Hades? Again, too friendly. Zeus? No, saw her wincing at the eagles circling his cabin. Then again, Thalia's afraid of heights. But something was different about her... Something special.

Sarah's POV

Dinner was finished and it was time for capture the flag. The undetermined cabin had teamed up with the Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, and few other minor god cabins. All of the undetermines were on defence. I looked down at my anklet. Remembering what happened with Mrs. Echid, I untied it. It grew into a silver bow and waht I think _celestial _bronze arrow. I aimed and shot it at a tree. It missed by about a foot. Wow, I have a good shot (Bit of sarcasm there). I walked over to go get it. I leaned down to pick it up but then, amazingly, it disappeared and reappeared in my hand. Now that was cool.

I heard a horn blow and knew it was starting. After about ten minutes, we saw someone sprinting to get the flag. It was Percy. A lot people shot arrows at him. I was about to do that too, when I saw girl with curlyish, blonde and sprinting for the flag. I wondered why no one was getting her. I decided to shoot my arrow at her. The girl just kept sprinting.

The arrow hit her side. She looked down in surprise and then at me. The arrow appeared back in my hand. I checked if she was bleeding. All she was doing was standing there in shock. The arrow had not hurt her.

**Hope you liked it. It was a bit longer than the other chapters. If you know who her father is please tell me in a review! And if you don't you can still review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, before we start I need to say a few things,**

**The little * last chapter was just something I was thinking about the other day, so Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother would be a demigoddess.**

**Sorry about that last POV switch, the Percy one, though it was short it really sucked when I read it over so I won't be doing anymore like that. Mostly, all the POVs will be Sarah's and Ivy's.**

**This is after the last Olympian.**

**Lost hero never happened **

**I do not own the PJO characters but I do own the storyline and the characters that you don't see in the PJO series. **

Chapter Four

Sarah`s POV

I heard cheering from my side. I was too shocked to care. I just stared at the blonde girl and she stared back at me. I held the not bloody arrow tightly in my hand. Percy walked in between us. "ANNABETH!" he called, not looking directing at the blonde girl. The girl took off the Yankee's hat that she was wearing, and Percy looked straight at her. "ANNABETH, we had a plan! I would go as a distraction because I can't get hurt and you would grab the flag and run for it! IT WAS YOUR PLAN!" Percy screamed at the girl, apparently named Annabeth. All Annabeth could was stutter a few buts, and that is not possibles.

Finally she shook her head and grabbed something out of her pocket. Before I knew I had knife at my throat.

"Who do you think you are?" Annabeth asked/ screamed.

"I-I-I am S-S-S-Sarah J-Jones." I managed to spit out, still terrified.

Annabeth lowered her knife and looked at Percy. "Percy, S-She saw me, w-w-with my Yankee's cap on. H-her arrow it d-didn't hurt me." She said to Percy. Percy's face got pale. He started to look as terrified Annabeth and I.

By now, there was group of campers standing curiously around the three of us. A half horse man came in through the crowd with Ivy behind him. _Whoa, half horseman? I they're centaurs. Robin said something about one being the activities director at camp._

Percy spoke up first. "Chiron, that girl, well we think she is a girl," He glared at me. And thought he was nice before. "She saw A-Annabeth with her Yankee's cap on, a-and the-that thing that she has," Percy pointed to my bow and arrow. "She shot it at her, and, well, it didn't hurt her, no blood, nothing."

The horseman, Chiron stared down at me. "Where did you get that bow and arrow, my dear? Surely, not at the Armoury." He said in a kind tone.

"Well it was an anklet, see," I replied. I was playing with it before and had put the bow on my leg. Immediately, the arrow disappeared, and the bow shrunk turning back in to a chain. I demonstrated that for the crowd. There were at least fifty people now.

"When I battled... Echidna?" I looked at Ivy questionably and she nodded.

"Something was urging me to take off this anklet." I pointed at the anklet.

"When I did it turned in to this." I undid the chain and it grew back in to a bow and an arrow.

Chiron nodded. "May I see this?" he asked.

I was just to give it to him when something appeared over my head. It was a man that was made of fire.

"Hephaestus?" one camper asked.

"No." Chiron said solemnly. "I have had personal experience with this one." Everyone got on one knee.

"Hail Sarah Jones, daughter of the one punished by Zeus, daughter of the teacher to Athena, daughter of the titan of wisdom*, daughter of the creator of mankind, hail Sarah Jones daughter of Prometheus. The first ever... Demi" He paused for a moment. "The first ever Demi-Titan."

**I know, I know this chapter's really, really, really, really, really short. I just wanted to get it done by the end of the night. The little * is just to not be confused with the Titaness of wisdom, Metis who currently living in Zeus's stomach. And don't there is more story after this. Please, REVIEW! You know you want to. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in so long it's just school, and my busy weekends have keeping me from writing more. Also I have had a bit of writers block. Also I had lost my copy of TLO so I couldn't read the chapter with Prometheus, Percy actually had said 'Guy-chained-to-rock-with-vultures-dude", but all the books, and pages on the internet I read said it was eagles so let's just stay with eagles. Btw I'm not going to focuse on her being smart it's mostly just the awesome powers she has when she is the daughter of the creator of mankind. Anywho, I don't Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I own my characters (I think you know who they are) and the storyline.**

**Chapter five**

Sarah's POV

_A man with pitch black hair and tanned skin sat in the middle of a field with nothing but a lump of clay and a tree stump. A woman approached him from a somewhere in the distance. "Have you any luck?" the woman asked._

"_No mother, but I do have ideas." The man told the women. "See, look,"_

_The man grabbed the lump of clay started shaping it in to a long tube, he gave the tube to circles as eyes and nose, and a smaller tube as a mouth. He added arms and legs that were made out of long tubes. Once he was finished the thing was about ten feet long, the man took it in the palm of his and blew on it. Colour came to its face, one of its eyes blinked. "Why, that almost looks like a god, Prometheus!" the woman said, astonished_

"_A god?" Prometheus blinked and then nodded. "Yes, a god! I will craft it to into a godlike shape! Mother, you're a genius!"_

_Prometheus squeezed his mother very tightly and set off to work. He worked for about an hour until he had a humanoid figure at the palm of his hand. He blew on it and it blinked. "It-it's perfect" the women stuttered, awestruck. "You've done my son; you have made the Bronze Age!"_

_She hugged her son tightly. "But shall we name it? Surely we can think of something." The woman said._

_They thought for a minute until Prometheus said "We shall name it Men as in Clymene, or Man."_

_He waved his hand and a lump of clay appeared before him and he made a figure just like the one before. Prometheus gave it the breath of life and said "This we shall name men there is more than one so we shall name it men"._

The scene shifted

_Prometheus stood with his creations in the middle of dark woods. "That over there is the North Star, if you are ever lost, that way is north, turn the other way and you'll be heading south and if you turn right of it you will be heading east, and left you will be heading west. This way you will never get lost." _

The scene shifted again

_Prometheus stood in a huge palace with one empty blue bag, one empty red bag and, a bull. A knife appeared in his hand and he killed the bull. He took bones and put it in the blue bag and took the good meat and put it in the red one. Then, he took some good meat out of the red bag and covered it so you could not see the bones. After that he took the stomach of the bull and put it in the blue bag so you could not see the good meat._

_A man with long blackish gray hair, the same colour beard, and light gray; almost rain cloudlike eyes, walked in. He wore a toga and leather sandals. _

_Prometheus knelt down and held the bags before the man. "Are these your sacrifices to man?" the man asked._

"_Yes Lord Zeus, but you must only choose one of them" Prometheus replied._

"_Well, may I see inside?" Zeus asked, impatiently._

_Prometheus bit his lip "As you wish, my Lord"_

_Zeus snatched the bags from Prometheus and peered inside both of them. "Well the choice is obvious, who would want the stomach of the bull when you can have the good meat? I choose the blue one, of course."_

_Prometheus smirked, took the red bag and, ran away as fast he could._

"_Ha, that old fool, you know I would expect to try to trick me with one of his schemes, but he didn't..." Zeus muttered to himself._

_He opened the bag and dumped it on the table next to him. The good meat fell out first and after that the bones. "Why, PROMETHEUS!"_

_But it was too late Prometheus was already long gone. "Ha try to trick me, well; from now on mankind will have to find a different to make a sacrifice to me because FROM NOW ON THERE WILL BE NO MORE FIRE!"_

_Zeus waved his hand and all the sudden everything felt cold._

The scene shifted another time

_Clymene stood with a baby cradled in her arms and Prometheus beside her. "What should we name it?" she asked her husband*._

"_Deucalion" Prometheus said, as if he had known that for days._

The scene changed again

"_Please Athena, just distract him for five minutes" Prometheus stood in a dark hallway with a women with dark hair and startling gray eyes._

"_Fine... But you will only have five minutes." The woman; Athena said._

_Prometheus ran off into the darkness of the hallway. Footsteps came from the opposite side of the hall. "Zeus is that you?" Athena asked._

"_Yes, what do you want Athena?" said a man emerging from the darkness._

"_Well father, I personally think you should bring fire back to man. You see, they have been killing the animals and then drowning them, therefore giving all the sacrifices to Poseidon because they have no other way to sacrifice them, sometimes man just leaves on the ground, to give to Gaea. Some they kill so brutally that they may even go to Hades. But none to you, you the king of the gods should get something, but instead your brothers don't you think so?." Athena said her short speech very slowly. She made sure that five minutes had past._

"_I suppose you are right Athena, maybe I was a little bit too harsh" Zeus said._

_All of the sudden, smoke became visible in the palace's window. "What is that?" Zeus spat._

"_I don't know!" Athena said quickly and waved her hand and the curtains closed._

"_Of course you know you are the Goddess of Wisdom!" Zeus reopened the curtains with his hand._

_He stuck his hand out and a telescope appeared in it. Zeus held the telescope to his eye. He saw Prometheus with man showing them how to cook a boar over fire! "This time he will pay! I SENTENCE PROMETHEUS TO ETERNITY ON MT. CAUCACUS GETTING LIVER RIPPED PIECES EVERYDAY BY MY EAGLES!" Zeus screamed._

_Thunder boomed in the background and Prometheus was gone._

For the last time, the scene changed

_Prometheus stood in a dark, dark cave. He looked different. Instead of having a flawless face, there were horrible, ugly, terrifying, scars on his face. "Sarah, help me!" he pleaded. "He's almost found them, and when he does he will bring them back! When he does the whole world will turn in to chaos! Please, come quick! I need you"_

I shot up from bed so hard that I hit my head on the top of it. Ally looked groggily down at me. "Why'd ya do that?" she mumbled.

"Sorry, bad dream." I replied guiltily.

"Really, what was it about?" she said getting a bit more interested. Her head and short red hair hung down from the top bunk.

"Well, you know how I have been reading up on Prometheus since I was claimed? Well, at until my dream was almost done I thought it was just normal but _it_ happened..."

"What happened? What happened in the dream?"

"It started off okay; I mean it kind of went through stages of Prometheus' life until the end... At the end I was in a cave and Prometheus. He seemed to be stuck. He said something about chaos and _him _and _them. _In other words, it didn`t make sense, but it still scared me."

About thirty minutes later I got dressed and left the undetermined cabin. It had been about a week since I was claimed. I had been made head counsellor because I was the oldest and Darrin had been claimed by Athena (no surprise there). Everyone had been giving me the cold shoulder, except for my campers and some of the Athena campers. Our parents were friends you know.

It felt weird to be ignored; all of the sudden you were the daughter of somebody who fought with the Titans and everybody hated you. It wasn't even fair though because the children of the Gods that fought on the Titan's side got their own cabin, and what do I get? A whole bunch of mean glares! Yay!

I made my way up to the dining pavilion. It was about seven fifty-one. A bit too early for breakfast, but I still sat down. I noticed a girl sitting at table twelve. She had frizzy reddish- brown hair, green eyes, and a t-shirt and paint-stained jeans.

_Who was she? The oracle or something? Rochelle Eliza Lare? No, no Rachel Elizabeth Dare._

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." She told me

"Touché"

She flattened out her shirt and stood up. She walked over to me and stuck out her out "I'm Rachel, the oracle here at Camp Half-Blood."

Took her and shook it lightly "I'm Sarah, I'm Prom-"

Rachel's face froze. Green mist started pouring out of it.

"_A child of the titan who created man,_

_With four other half-bloods must create a plan._

_Journey north to find an age of gold,_

_In a place that is forgotten and old._

_A child of death and child of truth must be included,_

_With a spirit of a tree and child of a god that has feuded._

_Once the titan is found, a choice that could make the world end,_

_The choice of power, or betrayal of a friend._

**Okay few things to say. Even, though it was fun it was kind of hard to do the thing with Prometheus so if you absolutely have to flame, please don't flame on that. I know they don't have telescopes back then but, what I was I supposed to say? Then Zeus used his super ultra vision to zoom in on Prometheus! Yeah, I changed the font size; I found it a bit too big. I know my character is a Mary-Sue so you don't need to tell me. The * is because even though, Clymene is Prometheus' mom, she most commonly referred to as his wife. I'm sorry Prometheus is the titan of forethought, hence pro. If you want to find out more about him, look it up, he is really interesting. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys since I am having a major case of writer's block and feel like my story isn't going anywhere, I need to know, should I:**

**1. Delete it**

**2. Delete it, fix all the mistakes, and republish it **

**3. Or should I just continue.**

**Also I haven't had the time to get to your comments so here are the replies:**

**you taryn at six: It is kind of tough to get your first review like that. Anyway, I thought it would be okay because I read a story that had the exact same beginning as tLT. I defiantly regret doing it now and will change if I republish it.**

**Around the World and Back: Thanks you so much! After the first review, it feels good to get positive feedback.**

**Tom Sybecken: Since you were the first one to guess, well, we already had this conversation. Anyway, is the name in your username okay? **

**MegartXD: Thank you.**

**JelloCow: Thanks for being truthful. BTW love the name.**

**Nyxchick: I'm having a bit of trouble.**

**alexandriarulzforeva: I had to read that one a lot cause it confused me. Anyway thanks for the review!**

**Arty: Thank you so much! Yours was one of my favourite reviews.**

**Sorry didn't get everyone, too lazy or have already talked to you about it. Here are the other ones; krystle123, Nani0710, SmartyPants1493, and bookwormgirl. Also thanks to everyone who subscribed and favourited my story. **

**Please Check out My extremely sucky one-shot, If She Hadn't Been There For Him, and my soon-to-be-published story, Demigod Diaries.**

**Love,**

**Becca **


End file.
